Pokémon Warriors: Battle Of The Clans
by Megadracosaurus
Summary: For centuries, four Clans of wild Pokémon have ruled the Forest. But when Devilstar the Girantina, the evil leader of DarkClan, doesn't obey the Warrior Code anymore someone has to stop him. Can a young Pikachu named Thunderpaw /Ash and a Glaceon named Snowpaw/May save the Forest from DarkClan? AU Pokémon Warrior Cats Crossover. AdvanceShipping, AshxMay, MayxAsh, Satoharu
1. prologue

**Hey guys! I'm Megadracosaurus and this is my second story on FanFiction! Aren't you happy? Anyway, this is a crossover between Warriors and Pokémon. It also has some AdvanceShipping in it (AshxMay) although they have different names. Ash is called Thunderpaw and May is called Snowpaw. I already known their Warrior names, so I don't need any advice for names. If I do need ideas, I will ask for it in the Author's Note. Hope you enjoy the first chapter of "Battle Of The Clans"!**

**Megadracosaurus**

**Disclaimer: Megadracosaurus doesn't own Pokémon or Warriors. If he did, then the second series of Warriors would be available in the Netherlands. In Pokémon, May and Ash would be together and BW would not exist.**

A lone figure walked through the forest. He was too tired to notice the snow that fell on his yellow fur.. Painfully, he dragged himself through the snow. He cursed himself that he, now four seasons ago, not obeyed Devilstar and his Deputy Shadowclaw. Then he would be curled up in his den, instead of walking in a snowstorm. But a small voice in his head saud that he made the right choice. What Devilstar and his warriors were doing was wrong. No, it wasn't just wrong. It was just plain evil. He still heard the pleading voices in his memories. The creature shuddered. He would never forget that day. He walked on through the forest. The biting cold stung his broken hind leg. That hind leg was broken by a Houndoom, that had captured him in his jaws. He had narrowly escaped. The warriors would have killed him in a few seconds ... if he was lucky. And knowing them, he would die slowly and painfully.

Then, he saw his rescue: a hollow tree! With his last strength, the creature dug its claws into the bark store and climbed into the hole. Once in the hole, he fell into a deep sleep.

"What are you doing here?" yelled an angry feminine voice. The creature was startled from his sleep and lifted his head, with difficulty, to the opening of the hole to look at the owner of the voice. At the entrance stood a female of his species. "Who are you?" he asked. "I'm Yellowfur, warrior of the SunClan. Who are you and what clan are you from? "said the creature that was called Yellowfur angrily. The creature send her a weak smile and said, "I'm Lightningtail ... former member of DarkClan ..."

**So, that was the first chapter. Did you guys like it? I known its short, but it's just the prologue. Please review.**

**Megadracosaurus **

**P.S The summary says, its AdvanceShipping, but May isn't in "Characters". The reason: You can only add a character from one Book/Game/Movie etc. And since any of the Cats don't appear, Ash is on his own.**


	2. Allegiances

**Hello everyone! This the list of the Clans and their members. To clear things up, here is an explanation**

**SunClan: Based on ThunderClan. Has all sorts of types.**

**DarkClan: The villains. They are based on ShadowClan. Has all sorts of types.**

**TornadoClan: Based on WindClan. The types are mostly Flying and Dragon.**

**AquaClan: Based on RiverClan. Mostly Water Pokémon.**

**DragonClan: based on BloodClan. Consist of rouges, outcasts, ex-domestic Pokémon and ex-Clan members. Their leader is also called Scourge.**

**Pokémon that don't live in Clans: There are humans in the story, although they may not appear. I don't know what City or Town it is. Should I make one up, or should I use a real one. Anny suggestions? Btw, a Pokémon that has a Trainer, is called Twoleg-Slave.**

**The Ancient Clans were GiratinaClan, ArceusClan, PalkiaClan and DialgaClan.**

**StarClan is still the same.**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon or Warriors. If I did, then Max, May and Brock would be still here, Drew got eaten by a Charizard, May and Ash would be dating, Firestar would never love Spottedleaf, Silverstream and Whitestorm wouldn't have died, Tigerstar would be killed by Firestar and Black And White would be much better.**

**SunClan (ThunderClan)**

Leader: A male Arceus called Dragonstar. He is wise, noble and very old. Based on Damos.

Deputy: A male Lucario named Auraheart. He is brave, loyal and clever. Based on Sir Aaron.

Healer: A female Chansey named Newthide. She's kind and smart.

Apprentice: Brownpaw.

**Warriors**

**(important characters, seniors, mentors and based on Canon characters. So not all members included.)**

Firewing : A male Ho-Ho . He is smart and loyal.

Blacktail: A male Absol He is proud and strong. The brother of Snowcoat.

Snowcoat: A female Absol. She is fast and smart. The sister of Blacktail.

Flametail: A male Charizard. He is ambitious and one of the strongest and loyal member of the Clan. Brother of Darkfang and Scourge.

Hotclaw: A male Blaziken. He strong and quick.

Greenfang: A male Sceptile. He is fast, smart and slightly arrogant.

Redfur: A male Arcenine . He is proud, strong and one of the oldest warriors of the Clan.

Apprentice: Shadowpaw.

Stonefist: A male Shiny Machop. He's very smart and unlucky in love. Based on Brock.

Waterflower: A female Azumarill. She is smart and hotheaded. Based on Misty.

Jungletail: A male Pansage. He is smart and quick, and has an obsession for food. Based on Cilan.

Greyclaw: A female Glameow. She's smart and tactical. Based on Zoey.

Apprentice: Bluepaw.

Oakwing: A male Dragonite. He's smart and poetic. He's Thunderpaws mentor. Based on Prof. Oak.

Apprentice: Thunderpaw.

Weaselfang: A male Watchog. He's sly and slightly cowardish.

Firefist: A female Blaziken and mentor of Snowpaw. She's brave and strong. She's mates with Hotclaw.

Apprentice: Snowpaw.

Sandstorm: A female Flygon. She's slightly cocky.

Apprentice: Rosepaw.

Needlelimb: A male Cacturn. He's cunning, a bully and behaves like a homosexual. Based on Harley. **(1)**

Razorclaw: A male shiny Zangoose. He's mean, arrogant and aggressive.

Apprentice: Stripepaw.

Axefang: A male Haxorus. He's strong, brave and loyal.

Apprentice: Mosspaw.

Wintercoat: A female Mienshao. She's very intelligent and loyal.

Apprentice: Grasspaw.

Leafhorn: A male Heracross. He's, just like he's apprentice, very noisy.

Apprentice: Berrypaw

Greyfeather: A male Starraptor. He's fast and smart.

Browntooth: A male Buizel. He's stubborn and strong.

Blacknose: A male Buizel. He's smart and brave.

Twisttail: A female Espeon. She's smart and pretty.

Greenclaw: A male Scyther. He's sly and fast. He's rivals with Metalclaw from DarkClan.

Leafwhip: A male Grovyle. He's quick and loyal. Can usually be found alongside his best friend Ferretfur.

Ferretfur. A male Linoone. He's impatient and smart. Can usually be found alongside his best friend Leafwhip.

**Apprentices**

Thunderpaw: A male Pikachu. He is strong, loyal and stubborn. He is secretly in love with his best friend Snowpaw. His mentor is Oakwing.

Snowpaw: A female Glaceon. She is fast, loyal and stubborn. She is secretly in love with her best friend Thunderpaw. She has a little brother named Frostkit (Max). Her mentor is Firefist. She's based on May.

Shadowpaw: A male Umbreon. He is arrogant, clever and cunning. The rival of Thunderpaw. His mentor is Redfur. Shadowpaw is based on Gary.

Rosepaw: A male Roserade. He is arrogant and smart. The rival of Snowpaw. Despite treating her like crap, he likes her. His mentor is Sandstorm. Rosepaw is based on Drew

Bluepaw: A female Piplup. She is friendly and stubborn. Her mentor is Greyclaw. She has a crush on Berrypaw and is based on Dawn.

Berrypaw: A male Piplup. He is and stupid. His mentor is Leafhorn. He's crushing on Bluepaw and is based on Barry.

Mospaw: A female Axew. She is nice, but a little cocky. Her mentor is Axefang. She is based on Iris

Grasspaw: A male Snivy. He likes to be alone and is always calm. His mentor is Wintercoat. He is based on Trip.

Stripepaw: A male Electabuzz called. He's mean and arrogant. His mentor is Razorclaw. Stripepaw is based on Paul.

Brownpaw: A female Kangaskahn. She's nice and caring. She's training to be a Healer.

**Queens**

Graytail: A female Glameow. She's caring, but kind of sad.

Leafpelt: A female Leafeon. She's friendly and very protective over her kits.

Leopardclaw: A female Liepard. Former member of DarkClan. She's caring and protective over her kits. Her sister is Wolffur from DarkClan.

**Elders**

Birchtail: A female Girafarig. She's the oldest female of SunClan. She's very wise and smart.

Squirreltail: A male Ratticate. He's always grumpy.

Blackwing: A female Swallow. She's nice and quick, for an Elder.

Dogfur: A male Stoutland. He's wise and grumpy. The oldest male of SunClan.

**DarkClan (ShadowClan)**

Leader: A male Giratina called Devilstar. He is cruel, aggressive and very old.

Deputy: A male Zoroark called Shadowclaw. He is cruel and ruthless. Based on Kodai.

Healer: a male Aerodactyl called Lizardtooth. He's sly and strong.

**Warriors**

Ghosteye: A male Darkrai. He is quick and cunning.

Pearlpelt: A female Espeon. She is bitchy, but is very concerned about her appearance. Based on Annie.

Warfang: A female Salamence. She's smart and bloodthirsty. Based on Hunter J.

Gemjaw: A female Ariados. She is cunning and greedy. Based on Oakley.

Apprentice: A male Skoropi called Poisenpaw. He's clever and mean.

Sandtooth: A male Krookodile. He is strong and aggressive.

Metalclaw: A male Scizor. He is mean and a liar. Based on the Iron-Masked Marauder.

Brownfur: A male Persian. He's smart and sadistic. Based on Giovanni.

Poisentail: A female Seviper. She's greedy, arrogant and cowardish. Based on Jessie.

Sharpclaw: A male Meowth. He's dumb, lazy and cowardish. Based on James.

Redtooth: A male Houndoom. He's strong, loyal and dense.

Darkclaw: A male Mightyeana. He's strong, loyal and dense.

Apprentice: A male Treecko named Leafpaw. He's quick and sly.

Spiritface: A female Sableye. She's sly and mean.

Blackfeather: A male Honchcrow. He's smart, cowardish and serves as a spy.

Flamefang: A male Houndoom. He's honorable and merciful. He's nice (for a DarkClan member) and is the brother of Darktail.

Darktail: A female Houndoom. She's friendly (for a DarkClan member) and very loyal. Sister of Flamefang.

Darkfang: A shiny Charizard. He's brave and loyal. Brother of Flametail and Scourge.

Wolffur: A female Liepard. She's sly, but friendly. Sister of Leopardclaw.

**Queens**

Mudtail: A female Krokorok. She's nice and caring.

Dawnfur: A female Growlith. She's kinda grumpy.

Hawkfeather: A female Fearow. She's sly and mean, but nice and caring to her children.

**Elders**

Raventail: A male Umbreon. He's loyal and smart. Brother of Huntwind.

Huntwind: A male Umbreon. He's sleepy and loyal. Brother of Raventail.

Woodclaw: A male Ursaring. He's grumpy, lazy and very strong for his age.

Crowfang: An old female Vulpix. She's very smart.

TornadoClan (WindClan)

Leader: A female Latios called Blue Star. She is tactically and quick.

Deputy: A female Latias called Redwing. She is friendly and fast

Healer: A male Jolteon called Lightningcoat. He's smart, loyal and agile.

**Warriors**

Airtail: A female Dragonite. She is wise and loyal.

Apprentice: A female Vulpix named Blazingpaw. She's nice and smart.

Bluefang: A male Dragonair. He is fast and loyal.

Quickclaw: A male Fearow. He is fast and a bit mean.

Nightbeak: A male Shiny Noctowl. He is strict and wise.

Cloudhead: A female Altaria. She's is peaceable and smart.

Apprentice: A male Pidgey named Birdpaw **(2)**. He's agile and intelligent.

Steeltalon: A female Skarmory. She's fast and strong.

Greywing: A female Tranquill. She's strong and aggressive.

Stormfur: A male Luxray. He's strong and proud.

Thunderfang: A female Typhlosion. She's aggresive, but loyal.

Apprentice: A male Poocheyna called Blackpaw. He's clever and strong.

Blazehide: A female Ninetales. She's clever and loyal.

Browncrest: A female Pidgeot. She's a skilled warrior and a fast flyer. Based on Solidad.

**Queens**

Shadepelt: A female Purrloin. She's sly and clever.

Falconclaw: A female Pidgeotto. She's agile and grumpy.

**Elders**

Rednail: A male Magby. He's smart and friendly.

Darkheart: A male Mightyeana. He's always grumpy.

Addertail: A female Arbok. She's friendly and complaining.

AquaClan (RiverClan)

Leader: A female Suicune named Riverstar. She's smart, honorable and honest.

Deputy: A male Feraligator called Waterclaw. He is strong and loyal.

Apprentice: A female Rattata named Mousepaw. She's sweet and clever.

Healer: A female Manaphy called Blueheart. She's sweet, nice and clever.

**Warriors**

Rivertooth: A female Shiny Vaporeon. She is fast and graceful.

Apprentice: A male Eevee named Mudpaw. He's quick and smart.

Wetbeak: A male Golduck . He is fast and a braggart.

Strongshell: A male Blastoise. He is strong and fierce.

Bluetail: A female Vaporeon. She's smart and fast. The sister of Rivertooth.

Redscale: A male Shiny Gyarados named Redscale. He is strong and mean.

Icehead: A female Prinplup. She is proud and stubborn.

Apprentice: A female Mukrow named Rookpaw. He's smart and quiet.

Seawind: A male Pelipper. He's smart, but a bit of a bore.

Mudface: A female Mudkip. She's nice and pretty.

Whitenail: A female Absol. She's arrogant and proud.

Liquidfang: A male Buizel. She's strong and stubborn.

Clawtail: A male Magmar. He's kinda mean. Used to be a loner.

Auburnear: A female Eevee. She's clever and quick.

Apprentice: A male Squirtle named Shellpaw. He's a Drypaw, but doesn't want to admit it.

**Queens**

Whitefeather: A female Swanna. She's wise and loyal. Oldest Queen.

Bluetail: An female Vaporeon. She's loyal and smart.

**Elders**

Voletooth: A female Purugly. She's lazy and uncaring.

Magpiefang: A male Houndoom. He's friendly and smart.

DragonClan

( BloodClan, unofficial Clan. Exists of rouges, loners, Ex-Clan member, outcasts and ex-Twoleg-Slaves)

Leader: A male shiny Charizard named Scourge. He's mean, arrogant and abusive.

Deputy: A male Vigoroth named Gutt. He's a bully and selfish.

**Warriors**

Squint: A male Rattata. He's loves fighting and is slightly insane.

Raz: A female Rampardos. She's quick, sly and strong.

Gupta: A male shiny Pikachu. Instead of stripes, he has a skull on his back. He's sly, smart and cowardish.

Shira: A female shiny Glaceon. She's sly, pretty, loyal and actually a good guy. She's the long lost sister of Snowpaw.

Flynt: A male Sealeo. He's dumb, dense, strong and nice.

Silas: A male Spearow. He's sly and sarcastic.

Boris: A male Rhyhorn. He's aggressive and stupid.

Carly: A female Heatmor . She's snobby and mean.

Razorwind: A male Zangoose. He's jerkish, selfish and strong. Brother of Razorclaw and

ex-member of SunClan. He got banished from the Clan along with his friends Razorspike and

Razorknife.

Razorspike: A male Sandslash. He's cowardish and dense. A friend of Razorwind and an ex-member of SunClan.

Razorknife: A male Scyther. He's sly, strong and fast. He's a friend of Razorwind and ex-member of SunClan.

Chaos: A male Gengar. He's mean and arrogant. Knows the ways of the Clans, because he lived in DarkClan for a while.

Casper: A male Banette. He's cowardish and mean

Venomfang: A male Ekans. He's sly, greedy and cowardish. Former member of AquaClan.

Ambralles: A female Medicham. She's arrogant and strong.

Crock: A male Salamence. He's mean and proud.

Umbra: A female Mightyena. She's smart and loyal.

Draco: A male Tyrannitar. He's dense and strong.

Faxs: A female Abra. She's smart and lazy.

Growel: A male Zebstrika. He's calm and smart.

Pokémon that live with Twolegs (Twoleg-Slaves)

Sarah: A female Eevee. She's nice and very pretty. She's lives with Humans.

Red: A male Charmander. He's belongs to a professor.

Blue: A female Squirtle. He belongs to a professor.

Green: A male Bulbasaur. He belongs to a professor.

Blokker: A male Dragonite. He belongs to a professor and is the mentor of Red, Green and Blue.

Rex: A male Machoke. He's the leader of the Anti-Wild Gang. He, along with the other members, thinks the Clans are vermin. He's an arrogant bully.

Whisker: A male Persian. He's a member of the Anti-Wild Gang. He's an arrogant bully.

Fong: A female Milotic. She's a member of the Anti-Wild Gang. She's snobby and beautiful.

Pus: He's a male Haunter. He is sly and mean. Member of the Anti-Wild Gang

Aksos: A female Arbok. She's mean and abusive. Member of the Anti-Wild Gang.

Rouges

Claw: A male Umbreon. Formerly owned by Twolegs. He's Fangs mate

Fang: A female Espeon. Formerly owned by Twolegs. She's Claws mate.

Kim: A female Combusken. She's rude and distrusting.

Rock: A male Fraxure. He's distrusting, but nice.

Ratclaw: A male Raichu. Former member or DarkClan. He's honest and strong.

Foxfang: A female Ninetales. She's sly, but caring. Former member of DarkClan.

Felix: A male Meowth. He's selfish and cowardish. Former Twoleg-Slave.

**And that were the Clans and their members. If you have an idea for a Pokémon, then please tell me. It may appear in the story. And yes, Gutt, Raz, Shira, Gupta, Flynt, Silas, Squint and Boris were indeed based on the Pirates of Ice Age 4: Continental Drift. It's a great movie btw.**

**1: Not to be mean against homosexuals, but Harley is SO gay!**

**2: Original, heh? A bird called Birdpaw.**


End file.
